Financial institution customers are constantly looking for new and useful ways to manage their finances. This is particularly so given that most customers have multiple financial accounts and the consequences of neglecting any one of them, even once, can result in assessments, added interest, lower credit scores, public embarrassment, and/or other negative outcomes. Accordingly, there is a need to provide methods and apparatuses that help these customers better manage their finances.